The invention relates to a clamped connection between a profile part and a sheet metal part by means of a clamping strip.
A clamped connection of this generic type is disclosed in Austrian Patent Document AT-PS 370 370, wherein a U-shaped or V-shaped edge area of the sheet metal part is inserted into a corresponding receptacle of the profile part, and is held in position by a clamping strip. The clamping strip, which interacts with the profile part by way of a detent connection, has a molded-on part which corresponds in shape to the edge area of the sheet metal part.
In order to provide an effective clamped connection, the receiving device, the edge area of the sheet metal part and the molded-on part of the profile part as well as the components of the detent connection must be carefully coordinated with one another. The U-shaped or V-shaped edge area of the sheet metal part is difficult to manufacture, and takes up a relatively large amount of space. Since only the edge area of the sheet metal part interacts with the clamping strip, a clamped connection between the receptacle, the sheet metal part and the clamping strip exists only at one point so that a tilting movement of the sheet metal part may occur.
It is therefore an object of the invention to further develop a clamped connection between a profile part and a sheet metal part by means of a clamping strip which is simple, effective, avoids tilting movements of the sheet metal part, and allows for compensation of tolerances in a simple manner.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by means of two holding lips, which extend approximately at a right angle to the wedge-shaped foot portion of the clamping strip. In this manner, a tilting movement of the sheet metal part is avoided, and only a defined lateral expansion of the receptacle is permitted during insertion of the clamping strip so that there is always an operationally appropriate clamped connection. The individual parts of the clamped connection can be manufactured in a simple and low-cost manner.
The principal advantages achieved by the invention are that, by means of the end area of the sheet metal part which is bent away approximately at a right angle, and the approximately T-shaped construction of the clamping strip, a clamped connection is provided which, while it requires little space, has a simple construction, in which case tolerances can be compensated in a simple manner.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.